


Jason?

by BTS_Rm_Bias



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All that other good stuff, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jason Grace - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, OC Character I suppose, Other Things I'm Too Lazy To Tag, Please read, Probably Spideychelle, please comment, surprise inside, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_Rm_Bias/pseuds/BTS_Rm_Bias
Summary: Pain, almost identical to when I got stabbed by Michael Varus and the impact of my body hitting the ground was all I could feel.Pain, Pain, Pain.It was becoming overbearing. I was ready to scream from the pain but I held back. Why was I holding back again?Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pa-------------I awoke to crying. Shut Up! I wanted to say but I couldn't for some reason. I slowly opened my eyes and it was then I realized. It was me crying. Why was I crying? I thought I was dead? Why aren't I in the underworld.Wait.Why is Dad here? Where am I? Is that Juno I see? Why does it look like she's been...crying?What is going on?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jason?

**Author's Note:**

> So...I really have no idea what I'm doing. It was just an idea I had but please stick with me, I'm sure it'll get better. But yeah so this is probably gonna have a few surprises and twists in it but we'll see. I hope you like it and please enjoy!

Hi.

My name is Jacquilyne (pronounced Jack-a-line) Grace.

You probably think this is going to be about Jacquilyne Grace, the abused, neglected and forgotten member of the Grace family.

Well it isn't. You see I was previously Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, child of Rome, consul to demigods, pontifex maximus of new rome, ex-praetor of the twelfth legion fulmata. Slayer of the Trojan Sea Monster, defeater of Krios, tumbler of Kronos' black throne, one of the seven, hero of olympus, etc, etc, etc.

But then I died.

And unlike every other demigod alive (well, dead) I didn't go to the underworld. Just like Thalia. I suppose Dad just doesn't like his children dying. Although I did, technically, die. It's a little confusing but I'll try to explain.

You see. My Dad couldn't do what he did to Thalia and turn me into a tree or anything like that before I died because it's stupid to defy the Fates. And yes I am aware he did it for Thalia but we all know my dad is dumb. Not stupid. But dumb. So instead he found a loophole. He let me die, then made it so I was reincarnated. But you see when Dad reincarnated me he messed up a little. Or maybe he did it on purpose, you really never know with him. Instead of being reincarnated as a boy, I became a girl, not that I'm complaining or anything. Girl's are pretty cool.

Apart from the 'gender mishap' I'm exactly like my former self. From my personality (although it's a little different then before, but not really) to the scar on my lip (which I didn't get from trying to eat a stabler...I got it from trying to eat Dad's master bolt when I was 1).

I grew up on Olympus with Dad and Juno (who, surprisingly, was like a mum to me) and the other gods. Artemis and Apollo being my awesome siblings and the other gods being my aunts and uncles. I was well looked after too. I was also taught and blessed by all the major gods, while being kept away from the demigod life, which they probably wouldn't do if I didn't remember everything from my first life.

Now we get to where I am now. Only a week ago turned 15 and was let out into the 'real world' of New York. Still trying to keep me away from anyone who could recognize who I was I was sent to Queens. As of Currently I am going to be starting at Midtown Science and Technology tomorrow and my internship at Stark Industries tomorrow after school.

I can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I din't really know how to end it so yeah. But anyway please comment and all the other good stuff and I'll see you for the next chapter!


End file.
